<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Shadow of Tomorrow by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416410">In the Shadow of Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr'>Karita Wyr (karitawyr)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV Sirius Black, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sirius Black Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts, Sirius contemplates his future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Shadow of Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written in 2003 around the time <i>Order of the Phoenix</i> came out. That ending did not happen here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle was over and I felt nothing.  No joy, no satisfaction, not even loss.  It was over, after twelve years in Azkaban and many more on the run.  All the hiding, plotting, surviving, all over.  </p>
<p>My gaze swept across the steaming field, and suddenly I knew there was nowhere for me to go now, nothing to do.  It was time I left.</p>
<p>I lent a hand here and there as I made my way to the edge of the clearing.  I wrapped wounds, consoled those who had lost a loved one, never forgetting my one and only goal, to be away from here.  Tomorrow would be dealt with when it came.  If I let it come.</p>
<p>Only a few more steps and I would have marched into possible oblivion.  That's when I saw him stepping from the mist amongst the trees, dragging that ridiculous sword of Godric's behind him.  Both he and the sword were covered in blood and muck.  He looked terrible and good, and I was mesmerized.  </p>
<p>He dropped the sword and limped toward me, drawing me forward with his bright green gaze and a flicker of a smile.  I dropped my guard and ran to him.  When I held him in my arms I knew.</p>
<p>I would let tomorrow come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>